narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Māra Senju
was a missing-nin from Konohagakure, a member of the Senju clan and a distant relative to Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. During his time in the village, he operated as an ANBU in the disbanded faction: Root. He apparently left the village some time before the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha and became a member of the criminal organisation: Akatsuki where he was partnered with Kakuzu. Māra was said to be the only person to have survived from having his heart being stolen by Kakuzu. After he left, Kakuzu was partnered with Hidan. Background Māra was a member of the village's Senju clan as well as a distant relative to Hashirama.Fourth Databook, page 75 He was a candidate to become the Fourth Hokage at one point but apparently declined and the title was given to Minato instead. He was also a member of the disbanded ANBU faction: Root since age 15. There, he was regarded as a high-ranking member and one of Danzō's personal bodyguards. He apparently left the organisation at some point before the Nine-Tails' Attack on Konoha but his loyalty to Danzō still remains.Enter: Māra Senju!! After defecting his village for unknown reasons, Māra joined the Akatsuki, being Kakuzu's third partner prior to being partnered with Hidan. During his time there, he and Kakuzu were assigned with capturing the Five-Tails, to which they succeeded. However, some point in time, due to Kakuzu's short temper, he apparently tried to murder Māra. Though believed dead by Kakuzu and the members of Akatsuki, he was in fact alive and was one of the very few people to survive. Māra died at some point in life, from an incurable disease. His body is buried at a thus-far cemetery in the Land of Earth.Third Fanbook page 270The Fourth Shinobi World War: Māra Reincarnated! Appearance Māra bore a striking resemblance to Hashirama Senju with his long black hair reaching to his back. He also wore his clan's traditional armour plating and the village's forehead protector. As a member of Root, he wore the official ANBU uniform. While undercover in missions, he wore a black cloak and usually a mask. While in Akatsuki, Māra wore the official organisation black cloak with red clouds on it and his forehead protector slashed in the middle. Abilities Māra is hailed as a talented shinobi within the Senju clan. He was also able to use Hashirama's kekkei genkai: Wood Release, making him the second person in the Senju clan to achieve it. Having been chosen into Root and Akatsuki, it stands to reason that Māra is in fact a powerful shinobi. Life Force and Chakra Prowess As a Senju, Māra inherited an extraordinary life force, as well as physical energy and stamina so much so that he was able to survive Kakuzu's fearsome attacks. Sensory Perception Māra was able to sense his enemy's chakra, from even miles away from him. Nature Transformation Māra inherited Hashirama's Wood Release.The Man Who is Related to Hashirama Senju! Māra Senju Returns!! He had shown the ability to create a wooden dragon and a wooden golem that can absorb chakra. He can also create giant forests and flowering trees that produce pollen. Māra even invented and developed a new Wood technique that was fearsome among the Senju, known as the Wood Release: Wood Devil Technique which is powerful enough to destroy a village. Being able to use Wood Release, it stands to reason that he can also use the earth and water-based natures.User of the Wood Release: Māra of the Akatsuki!! Senjutsu After travelling the world, Māra ultimately discovered the sacred Shikkotsu Forest. There, he learned senjutsu and Sage Mode under the Great Slug Sage's tutelage. Part II Shinobi World War Arc After his death, acquired a portion of Māra's DNA. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he was reincarnated by Kabuto to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces. His fearsome powers wreaked havoc on the battlefield at the , fighting alongside the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Later, upon the release of the Impure World Reincarnation, Māra's body was enveloped in a light of sorts as his body deconstructs and his soul is returned to the afterlife.Naruto chapter 589, page 17 Trivia * Mara is the demon that tempted Gautama Buddha by trying to seduce him with the vision of beautiful women who, in various legends, are often said to be Mara's daughters. In Buddhist cosmology, Mara personifies unwholesome impulses, unskillfulness, the "death" of the spiritual life. He is a tempter, distracting humans from practicing the spiritual life by making mundane things alluring, or the negative seem positive. References